1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for intermittently feeding continuous paper to be employed in a printing press which has an impression cylinder and a transfer cylinder rolling oppositely and makes the impression cylinder in contact with/separated from the transfer cylinder at prescribed timing thereby to perform printing on the continuous paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, business forms have been printed through use of a high-speed-rotary press for business form printing. However, such a business form printing rotary press is extremely large-sized and requires much time for switching and adjusting printing patterns while causing a considerable amount of spoilage during the adjustment, and hence there have been developed various simpler offset business form printing presses for small-lot printing of business forms. Such a business form printing press is generally adapted to make an impression cylinder in contact with/separated from an blanket cylinder at prescribed timing to intermittently feed continuous paper inserted between the impression cylinder and the blanket cylinder in assosciation with the said timing for business form printing. However, a means for separating the continuous paper sticked to the blanket cylinder during the printing process, for example a delivery roller, is arranged directly in the downstream side of a printing position to be in contact with the printed surface of the continuous paper avoiding printing parts, and hence such a printing press cannot be appropriately employed as the so-called production run printing press for printing business forms entirely over the lateral direction of the continuous paper, although the same is suitable for the so-called imprinting for partially printing the continuous paper. Further, the timing for intermittent paper feeding is controlled by a mechanical means such as a latchet mechanism, and when the continuous paper is varied in vertical size, for example, gears of the latchet must be exchanged to change the number of gear tooth in response to the said variation in vertical size or the blanket cylinder itself must be replaced by that of a different diameter. Thus, it has been impossible to satisfy requirement for simply and readily printing buisness forms on continuous paper with variation in vertical size.